My Dream Date With Matt Hardy
by Darker Daze
Summary: Another of my Dream Date series. The spin-off of My Dream Date With Batista but this time Josie has a chance with Matt Hardy. Adult content!


You're probably wondering what happened with Matt and me when we left Jenny and Batista. Let's start from here.

As Jenny, Batista and I turned the corner backstage, Matt Hardy ran into me. I stumbled backwards and he caught me before I fell.

"You okay?" he asked me, with his strong arms still around my waist.

"I think I'll be okay," I said, as my heart started to race.

"You're just the person that I wanted to see!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Would you like to do something with me?" Matt asked me.

"I'd love to," I said. Then I turned to Jenny and said, "I'll see you later."

"Later, Josie!" Jenny said.

Matt and I walked out of the arena together. Matt took my hand to his and lead me to his car. When we got in his car Matt put his hand on my cheek and drew me in for a kiss. His kiss was firm, but gentle. When Matt pulled away, I looked deep into his dark eyes.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked Matt.

"Let's go to the beach," he suggested.

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, we could build a fire," he smiled.

"Okay! Let's go then!"

Matt opened the passenger door for me. He made sure that I was sitting comfortably before closing the door. I took his hand after he climbed in the car and started into the car and started the engine. He smiled, when I took his hand. His smile lit up his face.

"You have a nice smile," I told him.

"Thanks!" Matt exclaimed. "You have beautiful eyes.

"That's so sweet of you," I smiled.

"Tell me about yourself, Josie!"

"What would you like to know about me?"

"Tell me what you like to do for fun."

"I like to dance, but I'm not that good though."

"I'll be the judge of that, if you'd like me to!"

"You sure?"

"Why not?" Matt smiled.

"Okay," I said, smiling in return.

When we got to the beach, Matt reached over and touched my cheek and drew me in for a kiss on the lips. The kiss was the sweetest and gentlest kiss that I had ever gotten and I kissed him back.

When we parted lips, Matt turned off the car's engine and got out of the car. Matt came around and opened my door, took my hand and helped me out of the car. We walked up the sand toward the water.

We stopped about halfway to the water. Matt turned to me and put his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He returned my kiss with a kiss of his own. When we parted our lips we smiled at each other.

"It's kinda chilly out," I told Matt.

"It is, isn't it? Wait here, while I get the wood to build us a fire!"

Matt went back to the trees that we passed while walking up the beach. A few minutes later, he came back with a pile of wood and some brush to help start the fire.

Once the fire was built, Matt and I sat together on the sand next to the fire. Matt put his arms around me and I cuddled close to him.

I smiled when Matt kissed me on the top of the head.

"This is nice!" I said to Matt.

"You know what would be nicer with this?" Matt said.

"What?"

"Some music!"

"That would be nicer!"

"Stay right here and I'll be back with something!" Matt said, getting up.

A few minutes later, Matt came back with a portable stereo. He looked into the back to see if there where batteries, then closed it back up. Matt placed the stereo on the sand and turned it on.

I stood up, put my hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a gentle and loving kiss. Matt kissed me back softly. Matt then put his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

We heard some voices, which made us break our kiss. Matt and I turned toward to where the voices where coming from. We saw a couple of guys coming toward us. Neither of us recognized who they were. They stared at us as they close to us. Matt, with his arms around me, tightened his grip on me.

"You two wanna party?" one of the two asked us.

"No thanks! We're not that kind of partiers," Matt told them.

"Whatever floats your boat, buddy!"

The two people walked away from us and Matt looked at me, still holding me tight. He lowers his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly.

"Dance with me?" I asked Matt.

Matt smiled at me and said, "I'd love to."

I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck as we started slow dancing. I couldn't help to get lost in Matt's dark brown eyes. It felt as if we were dancing in the clouds as we were dancing to the soft music. Matt smiled when he saw that I was getting lost in his eyes.

Matt lowered his face and connected his lips to mine.

Once our kiss broke, Matt asked, "Do you want to come with me to my hotel room?"

I smiled at him and said, "Sure, Matt! I'd love to!"

Matt smiled down at me. He bent down, turned down and picked up the radio. I took the radio from him so he can put sand on the fire. Matt stood up and I took his hand and we walked to his car.

In the car, I held onto Matt's arm as we rode to the hotel. Matt glanced over at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, when I saw his smile.

"You are a very beautiful woman!"

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome!"

We pulled into the parking lot and parked next to a rather large man on a motorcycle. Matt looked at him as I tightened my grip on his arm.

"Josie it's okay! It's just Taker!" Matt told me.

"Oh," I said. "I didn't recognize him.

After we got out of the car, Matt snapped Taker out of his daze.

"Where are you headed, Taker?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure! I guess I'm just tired," Taker said.

Undertaker got off of his bike and went up to his hotel room.

Matt put his arm around me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and our kiss deepened.

When we broke our kiss, I giggled as a growl rumbled from his throat.

Matt smiled at me and said, "Let's go up to the room."

When we went into the hotel, some of the wrestlers were still wide awake and were walking around. Some were headed to the hotel's diner/bar. We had gotten looks from some of the wrestlers as we walked hand in hand.

Matt wrapped his strong, sexy arms around my waist as we rode on the elevator. I looked up into his gentle, brown eyes. He looked back into mine and started getting lost. I kissed him when the doors opened.

"Where's your room?" I asked when the kiss ended.

Matt gave me a devilish smile and picked me up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his sexy waist. Matt carried me to his room.

I pulled his shirt off when we got into his room. He sat me on the bed and started undoing his belt. I flashed him a sultry smile as he stripped himself from the rest of his clothing.

I stood up and pressed myself against his hard, nude, sexy body. He let me have my hands wander his body. A growl rumbled from Matt's throat. I felt his readiness poke my belly.

I pushed Matt into a nearby chair and started stripping for him. He pulled me onto his lap when all that was left on me was my bra and thong. Matt wrapped an arm around me and unclasped my bra. I slipped it off and tossed it to the floor.

Matt stood up with me still in his arms. He laid me on the bed he pulled my thong off of me. Matt rubbed his rock hard shaft against my willing body. I moaned at the touch of his body against mine.

Matt steadied himself as he entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist for Matt's thrusts to go deeper inside of me.

Matt moaned when I kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. I moaned as Matt slid his hands up my body and to my breasts and over my already sensitive nipples.

Matt rolled over brining me with him until I straddled him. I rode Matt hard and arched my back for him to have a good look at my breasts. Matt puts his hands on my hips to steady my riding pace. I rolled off of Matt after we went over the edge and he unloaded in me.

Matt wrapped his strong arms around my waist and held me close to him. I looked into his gentle brown eyes and smiled. He smiled an easy smile in return.

"You were wonderful, Matt," I said to him.

"You were too, Josie," Matt said, nuzzling my neck.

Matt and I snuggled in each other's arms and fell asleep. Being in his strong and sexy arms felt good and calming.

Matt woke up at around eight am and gently looked at my sleeping face. He softly kissed me on the forehead, then on my lips. I awoke when he kissed me. I kissed him in return.

"Wanna join me for breakfast, Josie?" Matt asked me, hopefully.

"That would be nice!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, Matt!"

Matt and I got up and got dressed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, oh so sweetly.

Matt held my hand all the way to a small nearby café, which was quiet in the morning. We sat next to each other in a booth, still holding each other's hands.

We both looked through the menu. We told the waitress what we wanted. Matt was supervised at how much I ordered.

"What can I say? I have a good appetite!"

"I bet you do!" Matt said, smiling.

Matt had put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. I turned to face Matt and kissed him on the lips, softly. I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck and deepened the kiss.

We were still kissing when our food arrived. We parted when the waitress cleared her throat.

I giggled when Matt kissed me between every few bites.

We finished our breakfast and Matt paid the bill.

We walked slowly back to the hotel, holding my hands along the way. We stopped in front of the hotel, and Matt faced me.

"I had a good time with you, last night, and this morning, Josie!"

"I had a good time too!"

Matt put his arms around my waist and tenderly kissed me on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After the kiss, Matt and I walked to his car. He smiled at me and kissed me on my hand.

Matt opened the passenger door for me. I turned toward him and put my arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

Matt drove me to Jenny and my apartment building.

Matt and I kissed the whole ride up to my floor. When the elevator doors opened, a man cleared his throat when he saw us. We turned and saw that it was Batista.

"Looking for this floor?" Batista asked.

"I guess we are!" Matt replied.

Matt and I walked to the apartment. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me in front of the apartment door. Mrs. Thomnas, who poked her head out of her door, frowned and grumbled. She slammed her door shut, which made us pulled apart.

"Sorry, that was my neighbor."

"That's okay! Anyway, I had a real good time with you."

"I had a real good time with you too, Matt!"

"Maybe we can do something when I have some time off!"

"Sounds like a good idea!"

Matt and I kissed once more before I let myself into my apartment and said goodbye to Matt. I was greeted by Jenny. We told each other about the night we had and that we had fun.

The End


End file.
